


Sudden Death

by NotRyanRoss



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, substitution of the word love to the phrase heart boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRyanRoss/pseuds/NotRyanRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey likes watching, Frank likes saying 'heart boner' instead of 'love', and Gerard likes armpits, except not really. In which many misunderstandings are had and a certain Way brother is referred to as an antelope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Death

Sure, Gerard knew about his little crush on a certain Frank Iero. They knew pretty much everything about each other. Part of being brothers, Mikey guessed.

What Gerard didn't know was that when he was jacking off, tight, unforgiving pulls on his dick, what he was imagining wasn't himself and Frank, it was Gerard and Frank.

Something about it was the most fucking attractive thing on the earth. To him, at least. Probably fangirls too. Sure, they were both hot singularly, Frank with his tattoos and frenetic energy and Gerard's mess of hair and stage presence. But God, he'd never been so abruptly hard than the first time he'd looked up from his strumming and seen them panting into each others' mouths hotly on stage. Thank fuck his bass had been there to hide the sudden tightness of his jeans. After, he'd had to run off to shut himself in the dressing room for an hour.

Point was, there was some things Mikey couldn't tell, not even to Gee.

"How come you haven't kissed him yet?"

Innocent enough question, he supposed. Gerard kicked his socked foot lazily and rolled closer on the double bed they had to share. Frank was supposed to be in the room too, but he'd found a party or something. Probably licking shots off some chick's tits, knowing him.

"Why would I?"

Gee's eyes widened slightly. "You like him, right? Strangely enough, I've heard kissing them is the custom of telling people that. Or maybe, maybe you should like, give him your coffee, then he'd know you're serio-"

Mikey fixed him with a flat look. "Gee. No."

"But why?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Whyyy?"

"You sound like that Pumpkins record we have at home that got stuck on one track."

Gerard huffed out a sigh and seemed to give in, snuggling closer to him. Mikey echoed his sigh without thinking and wrapped an arm around him, enjoying the contact. His brother was silent for a few minutes, warm and soft, and he was nearly, nearly asleep when the quiet mumble against his neck brought back awareness. 

For a while, he stared up at the ceiling as Gerard's breathing deepened and he went to sleep. Mikey was still stuck on processing what he'd said.

"If you don't want to kiss him, can I?"

And shit, he was hard. 

 

It got worse after that.

Gerard didn't quite seem to know how to approach Frank about this, despite his earlier urgencies. Mikey would spot him fiddling nervously near Frank as he played Halo with Bob, or just generally doing Frank things. It was kind of adorable, actually. Frank was completely oblivious, acting exactly the same as he always did.

But onstage, fuck, when they were onstage it turned into the greatest game of gay chicken the world has seen. And he'd thought Bob was the king of that, but nope, Frank and Gerard took that crown.

He'd look up and Gerard would be straddling Frank, screaming the words to him as he played.

Or Frank would be kneeling in front of Gerard, his brother having one hand fisted tightly in his hair.

Or they'd just be plastered to each other, sweat and energy radiating off of them into the crowd as Frank bit Gerard's neck.

But offstage, they went back to doing nothing at all except smoking and arguing, maybe a little cuddling if Gee was in the mood, and it was damn disappointing. To be honest, the orgasms were kind of hollow when there wasn't even anything there offstage. It was like the porn thing all over again, except fractionally more illegal because it was his brother he got off on.

Mikey was almost disappointed. 

 

"Mikey, you're rooming with Frank and Gee."

He fixed Ray with a dark look. The other man looked slightly apologetic. "We've only got two rooms, and Bob and I take up more space than you guys, so we're taking the singles and you three have the double."

Mikey did not have the words to describe this pain. "Frank's going to steal all the fucking covers, you asshole."

"He's also a midget. Fight him for it," Bob commented as he walked past. Yet another man was on the death list.

Ray shrugged, and God, why was it so hard to be mad at him? "Just deal, man. Maybe they'll behave, because of their heart boners, y'know?"

"The fuck is a heart boner?"

Ray smiled, because clearly he was unable to smirk. "Frank kept repeating it when he was high, and it stuck. 's like a crush."

"That's fucking stupid."

"That's Frankie. Go to bed, Mikes."

"Fine," he muttered, stalking in the direction of the room. Even if he was getting zero hours of sleep tonight, he was at least going to drool on Gerard as revenge.

Well, maybe not.

Mikey froze as a noise came from the bed. It couldn't have just been a snore, could it? No, it had to be Frank letting out those soft 'ah' noises he made when he was jerking off. The lights were off, so he couldn't see what was happening, exactly, but he was still struggling not to just slam the door and run away to sleep with no-homo Ray. Silently, he made the decision to step into the room, closing the door gently. They'd caught each other jerking off before, it didn't matter. Especially Frank, which had Bob believing his dick would fall off.

Luckily, Frank's soft moaning hadn't stopped, the sounds actually getting higher in pitch as Mikey set down his bag beside him and clenched his teeth. Jesus fucking Christ. Why did he think this was a good idea?

"Oh, fuck, motherfucker," Frank gasped, sounding completely wrecked. "Yeah, mm, Gee, just like that, oh,"

Wait.

Waitwaitwait.

Now his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, he could see Frank sprawled out on the bed, darker than the sheets, and his bare hips. The ink of his tattoos wasn't visible in the shadowy hotel room, but what was visible was the figure crouching by his thighs. And now Mikey was listening, he could hear that telltale wet sucking sound.

Oh, this was bad.

Yep, Mikey Junior had raised his head again. Mikey winced, and deliberately not even thinking about it, pressed the heel of his hand to his crotch, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Frank's noises rose again, and even in the dark he could see the hand twisting in Gerard's hair and yanking. And there was an answering grunt, one Mikey remembered from childhood and sharing a room.

Then a loud, broken moan reached his ears, and oh, Mikey thought faintly, that's what Frank sounds like when he comes.

"Fuu- shit, Gerard, kiss me you fucking cockslut," and something had Mikey thinking the dirty talk wasn't for Frank's benefit as Gerard slid up the bed, breathy laughing almost inaudible.

"Do you, do you want me to do you?" Frank sounded breathless still.

Gerard's muffled laugh paused for a moment. "That was so, so hot Frankie, so hot I kind of..."

"Dude, you came from that?"

"It was hot," came the whined reply.

And now Frank was laughing, his tone fond. And shit, Mikey had been feeling pretty guilty about listening in on the sex, but this was even worse. This was intimate, and he was guilty and jealous and just generally being shitty. As Gerard and Frank's mumbled goodnights died out, Mikey slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands.

Such a shitty person.

"Mikes?"

Blearily he stared up into worried hazel eyes, and grumbled something intelligible at Gerard before snuggling into the warmth next to him. Come to think of it, whatever he was leaning on was breathing, too. He blinked his eyes open briefly, just enough to see the scorpion tattoo before he backed off quickly.

"M'key?"

Frank's voice was slurred a little as he opened his eyes lazily, blinking up at him like a cat, and this was just too unfair.

"Why're you sleeping on the floor?" Gerard asked him.

Mikey frowned. "Why is Frank sleeping on the floor with me?"

"Because you looked cold," Frank mumbled, snuggling into his shoulder again.

Gerard had a soft little smile on his face that was ruined a little by the worry, but it didn't help the guilt. What time had Frank woken up, got out of a warm bed and away from his boyfriend to sleep on the carpet with said boyfriend's younger brother? And Gee wasn't even jealous?

Mikey stood up abruptly, swaying a little and causing Frank to fall on his face. Gerard reached for him, but he flinched away, ignoring the hurt look he got. Jesus Christ, he was being such an asshole.

"I'm gonna- coffee," he mumbled intelligently.

"I'll come w-"

"Put Frank back to bed, Gee. It's a free day. Spend time together."

Gerard replied back in a sharp tone, calling after him, but Mikey was already gone. Part of the benefit of having long legs, he guessed. Maybe running away from your problems wasn't too smart, but it was too early for some kind of intelligent strategy.

He spent the rest of the day floating around the city. Brian's organised 'day off' was still a blessing in any form, even if it was utilized to avoid his band members. There was a Starbucks every few streets, so he just bought coffee after coffee and windowshopped until he looked up and it was dark, so when he found a club, he went in.

It was a dive, exactly what he was expecting. The trashy, hyped-up music barely had a bass drop and the place had a perpetual stink of sweat, sex and alcohol. There were barely-legal kids here, and a few that didn't even look over fifteen grinding on each other. The alcohol looked like it was all being served out with no ice, in dirty glasses.

In other words, it was perfect.

He made his way to the bar and ordered a vodka shot, "and keep them coming." The bartender was younger than he'd expected, and she smiled at him when she slid him the drink. He downed it immediately, barely flinching at the hot burn. Rather than look impressed, she tilted her head to the side and raised one eyebrow. He'd imagined she'd probably say something, but she just silently slid him the second drink and went to cater to a man on the other side of the bar.

When she returned to him, he stared at her silently for a few seconds. Thank God, she understood, and poured him three shots and sat them in a neat little row. He nodded his thanks, and she perched on the bench, scanning over him with eyes that reminded him of Gerard's. 'Hayley,' her name was, according to the shiny nametag sitting on her chest. She brushed back a lock of red hair and pulled out her phone, tapping out something. Mikey had left his Sidekick at the hotel, which was probably a good thing.

He downed a ridiculous amount of shots after that, and when Hayley shook her head and refused to serve him any more, he just stared at her.

"You've had enough, Mikey," she said with an amused look.

"How d'you know my name?"

"You told me an hour ago."

"...oh."

She sighed, leaning her elbows on the counter and looking at him. She was so small, he mulled. Kind of like Frank. Frank was nice. He liked Frank.

"I want Frank," he said quietly.

"I know," Hayley replied. "Want me to call him and Gerard? Can you remember his phone number?"

"No," he muttered.

Hayley huffed. "Alright, can you remember the hotel you were staying at?"

"No."

She scratched her head, shaking it slightly. "Alright, you know what, I'm taking you home with me," she said finally. Mikey nodded complacently and dropped his face to the bar, making a muffled thunk. He heard Hayley say something to the other bartender, and then she was on his side of the bar, coaxing him to his feet and helping him to what was probably her car.

The rest of the night was a blur of streetlights, Hayley pointing him to a bed, and something about water. Then he was warm and comfortable, and the darkness enveloped him. 

He woke up with a hangover for the ages.

"Ungh," he grunted intelligently. A crop of bright orange hair popped up from the duvet at the noise and Jesus, too bright. Hayley regarded him in silence for a moment before shrugging and passing him a couple of pills. He swallowed them dry, and by the time he'd managed to focus on her blearily she was passing him a glass of water.

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking it.

"You're welcome," she said. "But you're going to have to go back and face the music eventually, you know."

He grunted and laid back down, smushing his face into the pillow and inhaling the scent of flowers and sweat. Hayley sighed and got off the bed, and moments later the door shut quietly.

Mikey tried to go back to sleep. 

To say Gerard was freaking out was an understatement. Frank watched blankly as he flailed around the hotel room muttering nonsense and pacing until the smaller man tripped him over.

"Why'd you do that, Frankie," he whined from the floor. Frank felt no sympathy.

"Would you stop?!"

"I'm just worried, Frank, he's my brother!"

"He's mine too!"

Gerard buried his face in his hands, and for a moment he looked even younger than he did normally. Frank felt a kick in his heart and sank down to pull him to his chest. Gerard just sniffled and pressed his face to Frank's collarbone, letting a shaky breath out.

"I'm worried about him."

"Me too, Gee. Me too."

"Is what we did a bad thing?"

Frank pulled back to stare at Gerard. "No, it fucking wasn't. But having sex in front of him probably wasn't the best way to ask him if he wanted to be in a permanent threesome."

"It's called polyamory," came the whine.

"Either way, he'll come back. He has to. Right?"

"Right," Gerard replied quietly, not sounding convincing at all.

Frank patted his greasy hair gently, trying not to let his worry show.

The hotel phone went off an hour later, and Frank slipped out from under an unconscious Gerard, making sure not to wake him up as he picked it up.

"What is it?"

"Sir, I have a Miss Williams on the phone looking for a Frank Iero and Gerard Way."

What? "Uh...that's me, put her through."

"Yes, Mr Iero."

There was a click, and then a tired but bemused female voice began speaking.

"Frank, right?"

"That's me," he replied.

"Yeah, I've got a hungover antelope of yours stealing my bed."

Frank stopped breathing. "You found Mikey?"

"Kind of. He was trashed, and couldn't remember the hotel you were at, so I took care of him."

"Jesus fucki- thanks. Can I talk to him?"

Hayley chuckled. "He doesn't know I've called you. Maybe just come pick him up before he drowns in a puddle of self-pity?"

"I can do that. Let me get a pen, and I'll write down the address."

Hayley opened the door before he even knocked, and Frank was a little taken aback by what a presence she had despite being smaller than even him. "He's in the room to the left," she said before turning and going upstairs. What she was going to do, he had no idea. It didn't really matter.

Frank let out a sigh. Gerard was going to kill him later for not waking him up, but he wasn't good at explaining things well, and he hadn't slept last night. Not that Frank had either, but he was at least half-awake.

And kind of mad, to be honest.

Not one for the soapie bullshit, he just barged into the room, not sparing any sympathy for the lump in the bed as he flopped on top of it. His knee found something soft, and there was an uncharacteristic squawk from underneath him as Mikey wriggled away. A few seconds later, shocked golden eyes settled on him.

"Frank- what-"

"You fucker," Frank snapped, settling himself so he was weighing down Mikey's thighs. "Gee is flipping his shit, I hope you're happy, you selfish asshole."

"I didn't-"

"No, you don't get to talk. You didn't want to do it the night before last, you didn't want to do it yesterday, and now you're not getting a choice."

Mikey's face settled back into its neutral expression. Frank pointed a finger at his throat, and prodded him, none too gently. Part of Frank hoped it hurt, even though he wasn't poking hard enough for it to be.

"I'm regretting being in love with you right now, you fucking coward."

Mikey's eyebrows creased.

"You, you just fucking- oh, fuck it."

Frank leaned forward and smashed his mouth against Mikey's, swiping his tongue against his lips and leaning back a split second later without a word, his eyes dark and smoldering. Mikey took a sharp, audible breath, staring up at him.

"Michael James Way, I have a boner in my heart for you. I also have a boner in my heart for your brother  
Your brother has a boner in his heart for you." Frank said flatly. "I guess it's up to you what you do with that, but if you upset Gerard I will murder you with a porcupine, heart-boner or not."

There was a long, long moment of silence where Frank was honestly terrified that Mikey would push him off, quit the band, and never talk to them ever again.

Then Mikey sat up quietly, hooked an arm around Frank's neck and kissed him. It was gentle, so unbelievably soft, and Frank melted into it, sliding his hands up Mikey's ribcage. Mikey sighed into his mouth and broke it off, pressing their foreheads together.

"Heart boner is a stupid word," he answered.

Frank positively lit up. 

Gerard was still asleep when he felt a warm body against his side. He let out an inaudible mumble and rolled against them, burying his face in their armpit. There was a moment of wriggling against his back, and then someone was spooning him as well, and it was soft and comfortable if a little smelly, so he went back to sleep again. 

He woke up again to something sharp poking his cheek and something blunt jabbing his thigh. It took a moment for him to work up the energy to do more than just be poked, because honestly, he needed a cup of coffee before his brain was online again. Then whatever it was moved against him in a long, slow drag, and he managed to squint at the person next to him.

And nearly died right then and there, because there was his brother, still peacefully asleep and puffing out steady, warm breaths into his neck. His glasses were still on, but slightly lopsided- the source of the sharp poking in Gerard's face. His hair was as much as mess as always, and he smelled like vodka and BO and pure Mikey. Gerard grinned giddily against his face, smushed together as they were, until he realised what was going on under the covers.

Mikey was fucking grinding on him in his sleep. He could feel it now, the shallow thrusting of narrow hips against his thighs. And Jesus fucking Christ his brother was trying to kill him.

"Damn, that's hot," Frank breathed against his ear, and Gerard froze up. Frank, however, just rubbed a hand down his side gently, pausing at his waist to trace circles on the bared skin. Gerard didn't move an inch, too caught up in the movement of hips against his, until Mikey's bony thigh nudges against his dick and he sucked in a loud breath, too loud.

"Shit, do you think he could come from this? From just rubbing off on your leg like a dog?"

Gerard couldn't breathe and that was when Mikey breathed, "fuck, Gee," and he nearly came in his pants. He could feel Frank stroking himself leisurely, knuckles bumping against his spine every couple of seconds.

"Enjoying yourself, are you," Frank muttered against his ear, and Gerard could only gasp out a "yes," as teeth nipped at his earlobe. Frank let out a laugh, kissing down his neck. "Don't you think you should help your brother with his little...problem?"

Gerard couldn't even move, but that was when Frank linked his fingers with his and slid them down Mikey's body. His brother was still wearing clothes, but his shirt had hiked up past his ribcage and his too-tight jeans were unbuttoned and that made it so much easier to just slip a hand into his boxer briefs and stroke him. Mikey actually shuddered against him, eyes half-opening as he let out a groan.

"Morning," Gerard said softly.

Tawny eyes flickered up to his face and Mikey paused for a second before Frank tightened their grip around his cock and he let out another noise, broken and needy. Gerard marvelled at how different he was, half-asleep and turned on, communicating with moans and soft jerking movements instead of an eyebrow twitch. Sure, they understood each other mentally, but this was different.

"More," Mikey ordered in his direction.

"Bossy," Frank replied with a giggle.

Gerard detangled his fingers from Frank's and curled them up under his balls, featherlight touches along his ass until he was tracing Mikey's hole. Mikey reacted immediately, pushing down on his fingers and nipping up along Gerard's jaw. The sharp pinpricks of pain made his breathing speed up, and he sunk the tip of one finger in and curled, and Mikey came with a hissed curse.

Frank stroked him through it, grinning into the soft skin of Gerard's shoulder. When Mikey shuddered and pushed his hand away with a grunt, sharp teeth sunk into the curve of Gerard's collarbone and he jerked against the bodies sandwiching him.

"Hey, Mikes," Frank said softly, the smirk audible in his tone.

"Mm?" Mikey's answer was a little absent, but his eyes flickered open to meet Frank's gaze.

"Want to see me fuck your brother?"

Mikey's eyes visibly dilated even more than before. "Fuck," he panted.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Frank said, already up to the first knuckle. Not wearing pants to bed had been he greatest idea since free mints. Where he'd found lube or the time to slick up his fingers, Gerard didn't know. Or care. He arched his back, gasping for air desperately. Watching Mikey come had been the hottest thing, and it felt like he was fizzing out of his skin from the eroticism of it.

Mikey leant down to press a kiss to his lips and Gerard opened under him, letting his eyes slide shut as a slender hand traced across his chest. Nails scraped over a nipple and he moaned into the kiss, shoving back unceremoniously as Frank added another finger.

"It's fine, I'm good, I'm ready," he pleaded into Mikey's mouth, letting out a whine when Frank's fingertips brushed his prostate. "Fuck."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure. Put your dick in my ass!"

Frank laughed against his back, warm and comforting. "Sit up."

It took a moment for them to scramble into a position that would work, Mikey sliding up to sit against the headboard and Gerard following to rest his head against his brother's lean chest. Frank sat up with a warm look in his eyes, fiddling a condom on and watching with dark eyes as Gerard spread his thighs a little wider. His dick was almost throbbing, a pearl of precum at the tip that Frank needed to lick off.

"Do you have any idea," he said, "how fucking hot that is?"

Gerard let a smile cross his face as Mikey stroked a hand through his hair gently. "It'd be hotter if you'd fuck me already," he replied in a conversational tone, not sounding anywhere as wrecked as he looked.

Frank let out a laugh and slid closer, parting Gerard's thighs a little more so he could kneel between them. He went to slip a couple fingers in him again, but they were batted away by the singer. Frank raised an eyebrow curiously, but kept his hands to himself.

"Just do it already," Gerard said fussily.

"You're a bitch when I'm not fucking you," Frank replied.

"Hey, I'm just-"

Whatever Gerard was about to say, he wasn't saying it anymore, choking out damp breaths into Mikey's bony shoulder. Mikey rubbed a hand comfortingly down to tense line of his spine, meeting Frank's dilated stare as he bottomed out.

"Shit," Frank said after a few seconds.

Gerard opened one eye and let out a slow, shuddering breath. "It feels so full," he said reverently.

"Can I move?"

"Yeah, you can move. Christ, Frank, please move."

Frank drew back until only the tip of his cock was still in, and met Mikey's heated stare again as he thrust back in roughly. Gerard sucked in a hitching gasp at the movement, jerking against Mikey's chest.

"Keep talking," he whined. Mikey and Frank raised an eyebrow at each other almost in sync, but Frank compliantly began talking as he fucked Gerard rhythmically.

"So hot, all spread out for me like a cheap whore, fuck, so pretty," Frank panted, clenching his hands on Gerard's thighs and digging blunt nails in. Gerard let out a sound close to a sob and let his legs spread wider, nuzzling into the hand Mikey slid down his sweaty cheek.

"So beautiful, Gee," Mikey murmured in his ear, and Gerard let out a high-pitched, desperate noise and shoved his hips down roughly on Frank's dick, causing them to moan at exactly the same time. And Christ, that was beautiful too, the two of them completely caught up in the moment.

"There, fuck," Gerard ordered between moans. Frank bared his teeth in something that wasn't quite a grin and let his thrusts become rougher, noticing the way Gerard's thighs were twitching against him erratically. He leaned in to lick a stripe up his neck, sucking a finger of Mikey's into his mouth as he reached Gerard's jawline where his hand was. 

When Frank came with a loud whine and a particularly hard shove of his hips, biting around Mikey's finger, Gerard grabbed for his own cock at lightning speed. Frank was still moving his hips in these little circular motions, barely there but still enough to feel tiny pinpricks of pleasure. God knows how he'd managed to hold on this long, but the feeling of Frank coming in his ass (and that should be gross as fuck, but hell, he liked it) and Mikey's slender hands petting him gently was getting to be far too much and he came with something akin to a scream, hips jerking up suddenly.

"Christ," Mikey breathed, thumbing at his nipple.

When he came back down, Frank had gently pulled out and laid back next to them, watching them with tired but fond eyes. Gerard rolled off of Mikey to kiss him briefly, smiling into it. Frank ruffled his already messy hair and reached out to tug Mikey down with them, and he went comfortably, settling in behind Gerard and hooking a bony arm around his waist. Gerard let out a happy sigh.

"I love you guys, y'know." 

"Sure, Gee, love you too."

"Yes, we've all got heart boners, now shut the fuck up and let me sleep."

 

End


End file.
